Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash
"Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash" is an episode of The "Psycho" Series uploaded by the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. The video was uploaded on September 27, 2015 and is the 32nd episode in the series. Plot Summary The video opens with Jesse celebrating his 23rd birthday with Jeffrey, Juliette, Terry and Corn (who is filming). Terry brings in the birthday cake with all the candles lit and calls out to Jeff Sr to sing "Happy Birthday," to Jeff Sr's annoyance. Jesse then blows out the candles and begins to unwrap his gifts. The first 2 gifts were prank gifts by Corn and Jeffrey. Corn gave Jesse a basket of ping pong balls and Jeffrey gave Jesse a bag of Dog Shit. When he opens his third gift, a Wii-U, Jeff Sr becomes agitated, saying he "can't believe" that Jesse got another Wii-U. He even threatens to kick Jesse out again when the latter argues back. When Jesse unwraps the console's gamepad, Jeff Sr, mistaking it for a computer, has had enough. Ignoring Jesse and Terry shouting at him, he grabs the console and flings it at the back door, then takes it outside and hurls it against a tree, effectively destroying it. Enraged, Jesse throws the untouched birthday cake at his father whilst cussing him out, to which Terry tells Jeff Sr that he deserved it. Jesse storms outside to inspect the shattered remains of his would-be birthday gift, and then hurls it right through the glass of the back door in a fit of blind rage, drawing the attention of an annoyed Jeffrey. Juliette comforts Jesse, who then notices that his hand is bleeding. He then hastily decides to return to Corn's house, insisting that Juliette come along. Trivia * This is Juliette Reilly's first official appearance in a Psycho Video. (Although she appeared on Psycho Dad Scares Children, this was not part of the Psycho series playlist.) * This is the second Psycho Video to take place on Jesse Ridgway's birthday. * It's highly likely Jesse injured himself after destroying the glass pane on the door (From the broken plastic on the Wii U). Judging by Juliette's comment, "Are you bleeding? Are you bleeding, Jesse?" and he is seen wiping his hand on his shirt, where his blood appears on his shirt after wiping his hand on it. * This is the first Psycho Video where something brand new gets destroyed before it is even used. * By destroying the glass door with the Wii U, it can be said that Jesse it was revenge for what Psycho Dad did to Jesse's door and destroying the Wii-U during his BIRTHDAY. * This is the third time in a row Jesse had been thrown out of his house, although he decided to leave himself.The last two were Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, and Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. *This is the Third Psycho Video where Corn was filming the first two were ''Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button and ''Psycho Kid Crushes PS4. Category:Psycho Videos